


【E敖】一场并不顺利甚至有点拉胯的初夜

by Mountain_Cold



Category: E敖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountain_Cold/pseuds/Mountain_Cold
Summary: *假车预警，没开起来预警厂长觉得老E有必要提升一下自己的姿势水平
Relationships: 老E/敖厂长





	【E敖】一场并不顺利甚至有点拉胯的初夜

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么没有人写初夜梗呢，我觉得很适合（然后就写个假车敷衍一下  
> 与现实无关，纯是写着爽√  
> 搞EAO让人快乐√

拉近的距离，突然贴近的呼吸。  
他们也不知道是谁先吻上了谁，没有什么吻技的吻却对方的触感都变得清晰起来，更像是唇齿相依，或者是……  
敖缘凤想不出来了，他有点缺氧，艰难地吐着气，感觉头脑发胀，甚至有点怀疑自己所处的到底是不是现实。  
推推搡搡间他就被按到了床上，眼镜也被推得歪歪斜斜。  
“等下……卧槽等一下！老E！”  
张驰正尝试剥掉厂长碍事的外套，很明显，作为一个新手，对方衣服在自己手里一件也没脱下来，反倒扯得皱皱巴巴。听到厂长的喊声，他也只能不情愿地停了下来。  
“怎么了……不做了？”  
“我尼玛，你直接就……唔！”厂长的半句话硬生生被老E自认为深情的吻给堵了回去，不过这也确实是对付敖缘凤最有效的方式。  
当你拼不过另一个人的嘴炮时，堵♂住他的嘴是最有效的。  
第二场接吻也是以双方都被憋得面红耳赤作为结尾，好不容易重获新生的厂长喘了半天才吐出一句：“我去你……连换气都不会啊！！”  
老E突然有点幸灾乐祸：“不会。”  
“靠，”厂长很想骂人，“你就算是个雏儿，也不会连一点经验都没有吧……”  
“你不也是吗？”张驰摘下了身下人歪到勉强挂在脸上的眼镜，“你不是还有点不情愿吗？彼此彼此，就别计较了。”  
“谁不情愿，我……”敖缘凤挣扎着想从张驰的胳膊下挣脱出来。  
“那就停下。”张驰觉得自己的耐心有点下降，大概玩垃圾游戏也没这么烦躁过——一种情欲、爱恋，甚至有一点点负罪感混杂在一起的感觉。  
负罪……把另一个打游戏的主播睡了，确实有点不太地道。  
虽然，那个人在两分钟之前，别别扭扭地小声说了句：“其实我喜欢你。”  
可惜厂长明显忘却了两分钟自己的所作所为/壮举，现在他满脑子都是一些其他的东西。  
“等，等下！老E你就这么确定你是在上面的吗？”  
这可把老E问住了。  
公平来讲，都是男人，都是年轻力♂壮的精神小伙，谁在谁上面确实值得讨论一番，甚至可以讨论个七天七夜，不然一个人能把对方干到脱力，对方却不能反攻，这太不公平。  
但是，古人云，食色，性也。  
通俗点来讲，那就是张驰想不到那么多，现在他只想把这个还不屈服于自己的人吃干抹净。  
“我不确定，但你肯定是在我下面的。”  
然后厂长眼睁睁地看着自己的外套还是被扯了下来，领口的扣子还被扯掉了一颗。  
这一刻，他认清了现实，放弃了幻想。  
“停，停下，我自己脱。”  
理想是丰满的，现实是骨感的，这句话从来都没错过，顺便还在两位嘴上老司机、实际小雏鸡的UP主这里得到了验证。  
震惊，一男子竟在运♂动前赤身跳下床翻箱倒柜，究竟是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧。  
“你……不会连润滑剂都没准备好吧？？？”  
老E也不知道怎么说，现在这个境遇着实有点尴尬，亲也亲了，脱也脱了，厂长也认命做下位了，结果润滑剂找不到了。  
“我记得在床头……可是没有啊？这他喵的……”  
不是有点尴尬，是非常尴尬。  
刚被调动起来的热烈气氛也被搞没了，敖缘凤感觉有点冷，就随手把旁边的被子扯过来盖在身上，闭目养神，心里已经把老E日了千千万万遍。  
“额……我实在不行拿别的代替一下……？”  
厂长把头扭过去，没有说话，好了，老E又被多日了十万遍。  
实在是拉胯，把敖厂长请到家里来就是为了表白的，但没想到对方抢先一步……  
哦不，其实也没想到今天能进行到这个部分。  
张驰甚至提前做好了失败的准备——强上对方是不可能的，那些多半是精虫上脑的人寻刺激才去干的，他做不到，更何况对方是敖缘凤。  
所以准备就没做好吧！张驰现在是进退两难、哭笑不得，他想了半天，最后重新穿上了扔在地上的衣服。  
“不做了……？”  
“不是，”老E穿上外套，“对面的超市应该还没关门，我去买个……”  
“……”  
“你可以把衣服穿上，咱们一起去，回来还能重新脱一遍。”  
“说的真有道理……个鬼啊！！我去你大爷啊我去！！！”  
老E在被厂长牌枕头迫击炮击中前就逃离了卧室，以最快的速度跑下了楼。  
他抱着一大袋子东西回来时，厂长已经梦游天姥了——从成都奔波到这里还真是个体力活，在火车上消磨的时间就足以难熬了。  
那就……算了？  
张驰把袋子里的润滑剂和套子扔进了床头柜，然后把剩下的东西放进了零食柜——可惜了，本来还想搞♂完事吃点薯片补补的。（薯片：我还有这功效？？）  
忙完之后，他开始观察起敖缘凤安静的睡颜，这些倒是平日里没见到的——他单薄的身子埋在被子里，只露出了半张脸和微微闪着的睫毛，往日表情中喜怒哀乐似乎都消散了，只剩下纯粹的安静。  
老E突然没有那么强烈的欲望了。  
他只是想抱住厂长，让他枕着自己的胳膊，埋在自己的怀里获得一点休息，或者说，安心。  
他关了灯，钻进被里，然后把熟睡的人儿抱进了自己的怀里。  
厂长刚开始似乎还有一点抗拒，他在迷迷糊糊中皱着眉，嘟囔着：“老E……”  
老E抱得更紧了点：“叫我张驰。”  
厂长沉默了一下，没有再挣扎。  
“张驰……”  
敖缘凤把头埋在他的怀里，手臂搭上了他的肩膀，发出轻微的声音。  
“晚安。”  
他很快在靠着的胸腔里听到了回应。  
“晚安。”  
，  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 开假车我有罪。  
> 有人看就尝试开个abo的车（


End file.
